The embodiments herein relate to motor driven compressor assemblies and, more particular, to a motor housing for such an assembly.
Motor driven compressors, which may be used on aircrafts, produce pressurized air for use in various applications. In one application, the pressurized air is routed to air separation modules in nitrogen generation systems for nitrogen enrichment. The nitrogen-enriched air is then distributed into fuel tanks to maintain a required inerting level.
A motor housing for the motor that drives the compressor positions the motor stator and may be damaged upon removal of the stator. Damage to the motor housing during removal and/or installation of the stator undesirably leads to the need for replacement of the motor housing, thereby leading to time and monetary costs. A motor housing that is adequately dimensioned to reduce or eliminate damage to the motor housing during replacement of the stator would be well received in the art.